Sorrow and Love
by naomi hikari
Summary: Joe's on the brink of death after getting into a serious car crash. Mimi is in New York when she hears the news and decides to get on the next plane to Japan. Will Joe and Mimi be able to tell each other how they feel for each other.
1. Prologue: The Journey Begins

Hello everyone. I'm new here and this is my first story which I hope you everyone will enjoy very much. It's a love story between Joe and Mimi. I decided to do them because I recently started to rewatch the first two seasons of digimon and I love how these two would work so well together.

Sorrow and Love

Prologue: The Journey Begins

-Streets of Odaiba-

Joe was driving full speed down the highway. It had just begun to rain lightly and his vision was beginning to blur. "I shouldn't even be driving" he thought. He had stayed up all night studying for an exam.

Joe could no longer focus what was in front of him. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep. He knew he had to stay awake though but it was so hard to keep his eyes open. His eyes closed and the car slowly started to drift into the lane of on coming traffic.

The light from the on coming truck suddenly woke Joe up. He tried to move his car back into the right lane but it was too late. At that moment everything seemed to slow down around him. He thought of everyone that he cared about so deeply. A tear rolled down his face as he thought of Mimi.

"I love you" he whispered before the crash.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Hello my name is Tai Kamiya. I was driving down the Odaiba highway and I witnessed a car crash."

"Alright, we'll send help right away."

Tai hung up the phone. He was never one to cry but one of his best friends was in danger. "Hold on Joe, help is on the way" he thought to himself. He began to call the rest of the original digidestined team except Mimi. She lived in New York now and it was late but he knew someone had to tell her.

Everyone was waiting at the hospital now. Tai was feeling guilty about how he hadn't called Mimi because he knew how much Joe loved her. He turned to Sora.

"Sora can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Tai, what do you want?"

"Could you call Mimi and tell her about the accident?"

"WHAT?" Everyone said at the same time. Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces as they stared at Tai in disbelief.

"Oh Tai, how could you not tell her?"

"I tried but I just couldn't bring myself to call her."

"Don't worry about Tai, I'll tell her."

Sora walked off to call her best friend. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought of how this would break Mimi's heart.

* * *

><p>-New York City-<p>

It was past midnight and Mimi's cell phone started to ring.

_bring...bring...bring_

Mimi picked up her phone from the nightstand beside her bed and answered.

"Hello"

"Mimi good, you're awake. I need to tell you something important."

"What's going on Sora?" She asked nervously. She could hear her best friend crying softly between words.

"Joe got into a serious car accident. He might not make it."

"What!" tears started to form in Mimi's eyes

"Yeah we're all at the hospital right now. Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK, Kari and I"

"I'll be on my way."

"Mimi are you crazy, you'll never make it in time."

"I have to try! He means so much to me. I'm getting on the next flight to Japan!"

"Ok then Mimi, good bye, see you in a bit."

"Yeah see you later Sora."

Mimi set her phone down. She looked up at the framed photo on her wall of her with all the other digidestined and their digimon.

She began to cry as she remembered their first trip to the digital world.

Mimi got up knowing she couldn't sit on her bed and cry all night. She wiped her tears away and began to pack. Time was precious so she knew she had to move quickly.

Mimi didn't want to wake up her parents and explain everything to them, it would take too long. She decided she would call the house and leave them a message when she got to the airport. She went outside and waited for a cab, luckily one came quickly.

"I'm coming Joe, just hold on!" Mimi thought as she made her way to the airport.

* * *

><p>-Back in Japan-<p>

Sora returned to the others once she finished calling Mimi.

"Did you get a hold of Mimi?" Matt asked

"Yeah I did, but..."

"But what?" Everyone asked. They were all staring at Sora waiting for her to replay.

Sora slowly started to speak "Mimi's coming. She's getting on the next flight out of New York to come see Joe."

Everyone fell silent at this news. Joe's accident had only happened 20 minutes ago but they all knew how bad of a shape he was in. Joe was knocked unconscious from the impact and had serve injuries. None of the six friends thought Joe would still be alive when the reached the hospital but he was. The doctors had said it was a miracle he didn't die instantly.

Tai finally spoke "We can't change Mimi's mind about coming. Once her mind is set there is no stopping her. Anyways all we can do now is wait and hope for another miracle to happen."

_End of prologue _


	2. Chapter 1: Race against Time

Chapter 1: Race against time

-New York airport-

Mimi was panicking now as she quickly paid the driver and ran inside the airport. Her taxi had gotten stuck in traffic for half an hour. Who would have ever guessed that would happen at 1 am.

Time was ticking away. Mimi knew she had to get on a plane fast because she didn't know how much time she had. She stopped and looked at the list of flights leaving. Her eyes immediately saw a plane was leaving for Narita International Airport in less than an hour. "If I hurry I could catch that flight." Mimi thought to herself.

Mimi ran to the information desk.

"Is there any more room on flight AC3 to Tokyo?" Mimi asked hopefully.

The lady at the desk looked at her shocked. "The plane is leaving in less than an hour, I don't know if I can do anything for you sweety."

"Please, it's an emergency! I need to get to Odaiba as fast as possible!" Mimi's eyes began to fill with tears.

Seeing the tears, the woman knew she had to try her best. "I'll try but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you so much!"

Mimi waited for a few minutes as the lady typed away at the computer. It seemed like a lifetime before she spoke again.

"I have good news for you dear, I got you a seat."

"Thank so much!" Mimi took the ticket greatfully and began to run through the airport. Only 30 minutes before her plane left.

Mimi ran like she had never ran before. The thought of seeing Joe again made her smile. The thought of him alive kept her going. She made it to the gate just in time for finale boarding call. She made her way on and quickly found her seat.

Mimi sat down right away. She was so tired from everything that had just happened. Suddenly reality set in. "What if I don't make it in time." Mimi thought. "What if he dies while I'm stuck on this plane."

The thought of losing Joe made her want to cry. Yet no more tears could come to Mimi's eyes, she had none left in her. Her eyes were now red and puffy from all the crying. Mimi knew she had to get her mind off everything and she began to look out the window.

The plane began to move and Mimi could hardly stay awake. She could not longer keep them open and began to dream about the first trip to the digital world 7 years earlier.

_dream_

"I don't want to fight anymore, we've lost too many good friends already."

"But Mimi, we have to fight if we want to save earth and the digital world."

"I don't care! I just want to be a normal girl!" Tears were starting to form in Mimi's eyes.

"I'll go with her Tai. To make sure she doesn't get hurt or anything." Mimi looked up. She was shocked that Joe was willing to come with her.

"Alright then, we'll just split up for a little while then."

The eight digidestined looked at each other before split off into three groups. Matt and Gabumon going one way. Mimi, Joe, Palmon and Gomamon going another and everyone else the other way.

As Joe and Mimi began to walk away they heard.

"Will the eight of us ever be together again, Sora?"

"Yes TK we will. Everyone just needs a little time to themselves."

The two of them just kept walking and walking until they could no longer go any further without rest. They made a small camp fire and sat around it. Mimi couldn't stand it any longer she had to ask him. "Do you think I'm weak because I don't want to fight anymore?"

"No, I think you're quite brave. Fighting isn't always the answer." Mimi looked up shocked for the second time that day by Joe. Here was someone else that thought the same thing she did. He gave her a quick smile and then looked back at the fire.

Mimi didn't realize it then but this when she first began to fall for Joe...

_fast forward to 2 years after their adventure in the digital world_

Mimi sat quietly with her friends as they celebrated their two year anniversary of defeating VenomMyotismon. She knew she had to tell them today but she didn't want to bring everyone's mood down.

Joe came over and sat beside his friend putting his arm around her.

"What's wrong Mimi?"

"Oh nothing" she lied.

"Meems don't lie to me. I know something's wrong I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh Joe. I don't know how to tell you this." Tears started to form in her eyes which began to roll down her face.

"You can tell me anything." He said smiling as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ok, I'm moving to New York" she said. She looked up and saw the pain in Joe's eyes.

"What? How? When? Why?" Was all he could manage to blurt out. Everyone else, now seemed to be gathered around them too.

"My dad got an offer in New York he couldn't pass up. We're moving at the end of the summer. I'm sorry everyone."

The next four weeks went by really quickly. Mimi tried to spend as much time with her friends but Joe seemed to be avoiding her. She knew the news had hurt him badly and it pained her to see him this way.

The moving day had come sooner than Mimi wanted. All the digidestined and their families had come to say good bye to the Tachikawa family except for Joe.

"I'm sorry Mimi, saying good bye was just too painful for Joe." Mrs Kido said to her.

"Ok, tell him I say good bye." Mimi was crushed by the news that he didn't come. She wanted to thank him for everything he had done for her.

Mimi's mother turned to her. "Darling it's time to go, say your finally good byes."

Mimi turned to all her friends, tears running down her face already and said one last good bye. Just as she turned to her parents and began to walk away she heard someone calling her name. Mimi quickly turned around to see Joe running towards her.

"Mimi, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier but I just want to tell you good bye and give you this." He handed her a small box. Mimi looked at it and then hugged her friend.

"Thank you for everything." She whispered in his ear before letting go. She kissed him on the cheek and headed back towards her parents.

_End of dream_

Mimi woke up and saw that the plane was about to land. She looked at the necklace Joe had given her all those years earlier hoping and praying that she wasn't too late.

_End of Chapter 1_


	3. Chapter 2: Worries aside

Chapter 2: Worries aside

-Nirita International Airport-

Mimi's plane had landed 20 minutes ago and there was still no sign of her luggage. She was growing impatient. She wanted to get out of the airport and go to the hospital to see Joe. Looking at her necklace once again, she prayed that he was still alive.

Finally the luggage cart began to move. Bags started to slid down, Mimi looked for her pink bag. She spotted it and quickly grabbed it. She ran out the door as fast as possible looking for a taxi.

"Taxi, taxi" she shouted between breathes.

A taxi pulled up beside her and she quickly got in.

"Where would you like to go miss?"

"To the hospital in Odaiba."

"Alright"

The taxi began to drive off and Mimi stared out the window. It had been so long since she had last been to Japan. She missed it so much. This was her childhood home. Everything seemed the same since her last visit 3 years ago.

"Miss, have you ever been to Japan before?" the taxi driver asked, trying to be friendly.

"Yes, I lived here before my family moved to New York 5 years ago."

"Oh New York, I've never been there before. Is it nice?"

"It is in its own way but its nothing like Japan."

Mimi continued to stare out the window. She wasn't in the mood for small talk. She was thinking about Joe and she somehow knew that he was still alive.

When the taxi finally reached the hospital, Mimi felt like it had taken hours to get there. She thanked and paid the driver then quickly ran inside.

The hospital was super crowded inside and she had no idea where she was going. She tried to ask someone to help her but no one seemed to pay any attention to her. Mimi was just about to sit down and give up when she heard someone calling her name.

"Mimi, Mimi!" She turned around to see Sora running towards her. The two girls hugged each other.

"Sora, its so good to see you! I missed you so much!"

"Oh its good to see you too. I missed my best friend!"

"As did I, how's Joe?"

Sora's expression dropped as Mimi asked this. Mimi could feel her heart was about to break as she prepared herself for the worst.

"Mimi, we don't know yet. He's alive but unstable." Mimi had a flicker of light come back to her eyes at this news.

"Sora, please take me to him."

"Alright, Meems follow me."

The red haired girl grabbed her best friend's hand and began to lead her through the crowded hospital. They got into the elevator and headed up to the third floor. The two girls stopped outside the door of Joe's room.

"Are you ready Mimi?"

"Yes Sora." With that news, Sora opened the door and the two friends entered the room. The room was fairly large but seemed quite small because of the crowd of people around the bed.

Mimi rushed to the bedside and looked at Joe. How she wished he would open his eyes and smile at her. She took his non broken hand into her's and began to pray.

Everyone else quietly began to leave the room. They knew Mimi just wanted a few minutes alone with Joe to say her own personal good bye. Tears began to form in Mimi's eyes again as she looked at the face of her beloved Joe. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Joe, it's Mimi." She said quietly but there was no response.

Mimi began to cry uncontrollably. She lay her head on Joe's chest. "Please don't leave me, I love you." She sobbed between her tears. She had finally admitted her feelings for him and it was too late now.

Mimi suddenly looked up as Joe began to stir. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Mimi, I knew you'd come." He lifted his hand up to her face to wipe away her tears.

She smiled. "I love you, Joe Kido!"

"I love you too, Mimi Tachikawa!" He slowly sat up and pulled Mimi towards him. They kissed.

Everyone else suddenly burst through the door. They were all happy to see that Joe was going to be fine but were even more excited that Joe and Mimi were finally together.

_End of Chapter 2_


	4. Chapter 3: Sparks of love

Chapter 3: Sparks of Love

-Sora's apartment-

It had been 2 weeks now since Joe's accident and he was finally being released from the hospital today. He was healing at a rapid pace which puzzled the doctors.

Mimi wasn't alarmed. She was so excited to finally get a chance to hang out with Joe outside of his hospital room. No more nurses bursting in on them to see how he was doing. The two of them alone for one night at last.

"Meems you excited for your first date?"

"YES!"

Joe was being released in an hour. Mimi couldn't decide what to wear. Her entire suitcase of clothing was all over the room's floor. Mimi wanted to look perfect for Joe tonight. They both had waited so long for this night to come.

"Sora I need your help picking out an outfit"

Sora came and sat on the bed while her best friend fashioned different looks. Forty five minutes later, the girls had finally decided on a cute white lace cami and a pink mini skirt. Mimi looked in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was perfect before they left.

While driving to the hospital Mimi could feel butterflies in her stomach. She was so excited but nervous. She was finally going out with Joe! This was her dream but never thought it would happen because she always believed Joe was too good for her.

The car ride seemed to take forever even though Sora's apartment was only a 10 minute drive away. As soon as they parked, Mimi ran out of the car and up the stairs to Joe's room. When she entered he was standing there waiting for her. He was dressed in a dashing black suit and holding a dozen red roses.

Joe walked over to Mimi and handed her the roses. "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, you're so handsome in that suit."

Mimi took Joe's arm and they walked out of the hospital. They got in the back of Sora's car and drove off.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, just wait." Joe smiled at Mimi. She sighed, she wasn't much for surprises but for Joe she was willing to do anything.

The car ride was longer that Mimi had expected it would be. They kept driving until they reached downtown Tokyo where all the fancy restaurants were. The car finally stopped in front of a high end sushi restaurant.

"Wait here." Joe told Mimi as he climbed out of the car. He walked around and opened the door for her and then helped her out.

The line up was long but Joe didn't seem to notice it. He walked up to the front of it.

"Reservation for 2 at 6:30"

"Name?"

"Joe Kido"

The hostess looks at a list quickly and then directed Joe and Mimi towards their table.

"This restaurant is impossible to get into. How'd you do it?"

"I made a few calls and got a reservation for tonight. I wanted to make tonight special for you."

Mimi smiled at him. He was truly the greatest man she had ever meet. None of her past boyfriends could even compare to him. She was falling more and more in love with him every second she spent with him.

After dinner Joe took Mimi for a walk around the city. It had been a long time since she had been to Japan and he didn't know long she would be staying. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Where would you like to go Meems?"

"Ummm the Tokyo Tower."

"Alright"

Joe took Mimi's hand and they began to walk towards the tower. As they were going up the elevator the sun began to set. The sky was a beautiful array of colors as the two stepped onto the upper deck.

For a few moments Joe and Mimi just stood there hand in hand admiring the sunset. Mimi moved in closer to Joe and placed her head on his shoulder. He slightly began to blush but she didn't seem to notice. After the sun had set and the lights of the city began to come on Joe finally spoke.

"Mimi you make me the happiest man alive."

"Oh Joe, I've dreamed of this night for so long but I never thought it would ever happen."

The two turned towards each other. Joe pulled Mimi in towards him and the two shared a passionate kiss. When their lips parted they both smiled at each other. This night had been perfect and nothing in the world at that moment could have ruined it or so they thought.

_End of Chapter 3_


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble

Chapter 4: Trouble

-Tokyo Tower-

Joe and Mimi stood at the top of the Tokyo Tower over looking the city. The night was perfect and nothing could ruin it until they saw people around them beginning to run.

Both Joe and Mimi looked up at the sky. Only moments earlier it had been clear. Now it was pitch black with a thick fog setting in. Hundreds of Bakemon lead by Phantomon began to descend towards the tower. Joe grabbed Mimi's hand and they began to run.

They slipped into a corner while the Bakemon passed. Joe and Mimi stayed as quiet as possible as they watched the Bakemon pass by them.

Joe and Mimi suddenly noticed that they were close to the stairwell. They began to slowly crawl towards it. They knew they had to get away from the tower as fast as possible and tell the others what was going on.

Joe was slow at crawling because of his broken hand. Mimi had keep stopping and wait for him to make sure nothing happened. They were almost at the door, when some Bakemon came around the corner and grabbed Joe.

"Run Mimi! Save yourself!"

"I'm not risking almost losing you again!"

Mimi picked up a stick and swung it at the Bakemon. The two holding Joe dropped him. Joe quickly got up and started running towards the door. Mimi was following when she heard the Bakemon attack.

"Zombie claw" two arms were reaching for Joe but Mimi stepped in front of him. The Bakemon had Mimi in its grip now. Mimi started kicking and Bakemon and Joe swung at it with his hand in the cast. The Bakemon dropped Mimi immediately.

Mimi got up and ran for the door, slamming it shut behind her. She put the lock on and began to ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Half way down she meet up with Joe.

"Thank goodness your alright!"

"It'll take more than a few Bakemon to get me." Mimi smiled at Joe. Joe suddenly noticed the stream of blood running down Mimi's arm.

"Your hurt, Meems!" Mimi looked at her shoulder where a large gash was. The Bakemon's zombie claw must have cut her.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we have to get out of here!"

The sound of the Bakemon trying to break the door made Joe and Mimi realize they were still in danger. They ran down the remaining stairs as fast as they possibly could. At the bottom they stopped. They were being cautious to make sure no digimon were near by.

"Wait here Mimi" Joe stepped out and took a little look around before signaling Mimi to follow.

They ran towards the shelter of the trees of the near by park. They wanted to get as much distance between them and the tower before the Bakemon came out of the tower.

Once they were certain they could no longer be seen from the tower, they began to slow down.

"Mimi let me look at your arm now."

Mimi had almost forgotten about the cut. She had been so worried about getting away from the Bakemon she hadn't even felt the pain. Now that they were out of danger her arm began to throb.

"This is pretty bad. It's really deep and it's still bleeding heavily."

"Joe I don't feel so good" Mimi began to sway back and forth.

"Crap! You're losing too much blood!"

Mimi's vision began to blur and she began to fall. Joe caught her before she hit the ground.

"Mimi, Mimi are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just feel a bit faint." Mimi replayed before going unconscious in Joe's arms. Joe looked down at her.

"Alright lets get you out of here."

Joe picked Mimi up and began to carry her. Just then he heard the sound of the Bakemon! He turned around to see them coming towards them. He began to run. Joe remember there was a subway station only a block away. If they could get on a train they'd be safe!

Joe was now able to see the entrance of the station. It was getting bigger and bigger but he was beginning to get tired. Carrying Mimi was slowing him down him. He looked behind him and saw the Bakemon were beginning to catch up to them. Suddenly, out of no where a car pulled up in front of them and stopped.

The door swung open.

"Quickly Joe get inside!"

"Jim! I am glad to see you!" Joe said as climbed inside and shut the door. Jim started the car and drove off as fast as possible. Joe looked out the back window and watched the Bakemon grow smaller and smaller.

"Thanks Jim, you should up just in time!"

"No problem little bro." Jim smiled at his brother.

"How'd you know where to find me, Jim?"

"Please Joe. I'm your brother! You think I can't hear you plan your date?"

_My date? _The words hit Joe as he suddenly remember Mimi. She was still unconscious and laying across his lap.

"Jim we need to get Mimi help!"

"Don't worry, we'll take her to dad."

Joe relaxed a bit at this news but he was still worried. He looked at Mimi's cut. It wasn't bleeding as heavily as before but her face looked a bit pale. "Hold on Mimi!" He thought. A few minutes later the car pulled up in front of the Kido's apartment building. Joe gently picked up Mimi and carried her inside.

As soon as Jim opened the door of the apartment Joe began to yell.

"Dad! Dad! Where are you?"

"Joe, I'm right here." Mr. Kido replied as he walked out of the kitchen. He stopped when he saw that his son was carrying an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Joe, is that Mimi?" Joe nodded as he walked over to the couch where he gently placed her down. His father began to look at her wound when Mrs. Kido walked out to see what all the fuss was about

"Mimi! Joe what happened?"

Joe began to tell his family the story of what happened. "So the date was going perfectly. We had dinner at the restaurant and then decided to go to the tower. At the top we watched the beautiful sunset and then kissed." Joe blushed as his family looked shocked by the news. "Anyways everything was perfect until the Bakemon showed up. Mimi and I ran. We tried to get away unnoticed by crawling but I couldn't move fast enough because of my cast. Stupid thing! Anyways the Bakemon found us and grabbed me. Mimi picked up a stick and started beating them to save me. However, they attacked with zombie claw which cut Mimi. We got out of the tower and Jim showed up just in time."

Joe looked at Mimi laying on the couch. She was still very pale but some color was beginning to return to her cheeks.

"Dad is she going to be alright?"

"Yes son. Once I'm done cleaning, stitching and bandaging her wound she'll be fine. She just needs some rest."

This made Joe relax. Mimi was going to be fine. Now he could focus on the real problem, figuring out why the digimon were in the real world again? He left to go call the other digidestined. They were going to need everyone if they were going to win this battle.

_End of Chapter 4_


	6. Chapter 5: The Nightmare

Chapter 5: The Nightmare

-Kido's apartment-

Joe put the phone down. He had just finished calling the last of the other 10 digidestined. They would all be over in half an hour.

Joe looked over at the couch where Mimi still lay, she hadn't stirred in 2 hours. He walked to her side and gently picked her up. He carried her to his bedroom and placed her down on the bed.

"She'll be more comfortable here" Joe thought. He looked down at the brown haired girl. All the color had returned to her face. Joe leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

Just before shutting the door, Joe looked back at Mimi and whispers "Sleep well my darling, you're safe now. I'll let nothing hurt you ever again."

* * *

><p>Mimi opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by unfamiliar sights. Everything around her was covered in darkness.<p>

"Hello is anyone there?"

No reply. She didn't like the looks of this place. Suddenly, it got really cold all around her and it felt like she was no longer alone. A thick mist began to set in. It felt like something in the midst was trying to take her away.

"Palmon! Joe! Are you guys around? I'm scared!"

Mimi started to step backwards, the mist was growing thicker and thicker around her. Her feet felt cool all of sudden. Mimi looked down and found herself standing in water. She turned around to see the outline of a beach emerge. Except something was wrong, everything was dark.

"This must be the Dark Ocean Kari told me about." Mimi didn't know how she was suppose to escape this dreaded place or very much about it for that matter. When Kari got taken here, TK came and rescued her. Tears began to form in her eyes. Where was Joe? How was he suppose to come find her when she didn't even know exactly where she was.

The ground beneath her began to give way. Mimi tried to run but it was useless, the ground collapsed and she began to fall. No one was around to hear her screams. No one was around to save her.

When Mimi opened her eyes she found herself back in Tokyo except the city was destroyed. Buildings were reduced to ruble and people everywhere were calling out the names of the ones they loved.

Mimi was confused because one moment she was falling to her death and the next she was back in Japan? She suddenly noticed Kari and called out to her.

"Kari!" Mimi yelled as she ran up to the girl with short brown hair. Kari turned to face her friend tears streaming down her face.

"Kari what's wrong?"

"TK! It's TK!" Mimi then noticed the blond haired boy laying on the ground. She rushed over to him and felt his pulse. He had one. It was very faint but it was there. Mimi also noticed the faint movement of his chest moving up and down. She sighed in relief.

"Kari he's alive!" Kari looked at her in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes, see he's breathing!" Kari looked down at TK. The man who she loved so much and saw his chest move up and down faintly. She hugged her friend in relief.

"We need to get him help though." Kari nodded in agreement. The two girls tried to pick him up but failed. Kari for some reason was not able to bear his weight. Mimi then noticed that Kari was trying not to move her shoulder. "Kari was hurt as well." Mimi thought to herself and began to wonder how they were suppose to move TK. She suddenly heard someone behind them.

She turned around to see Matt standing there. "Matt! Am I glad to see you! We need help moving TK."

"TK, what?" Matt rushed past Mimi to see his brother. He hit the ground and started to cry when he saw his brother's limp body laying in front of him.

"Matt, TK's alive but we need to get him help." Mimi said gently to him. He nodded and went over to his brother picking him up. The three of them started to walk towards the hospital use to be. They knew paramedics would be set up there.

As they walked, Mimi looked for Joe and the others. She was trying to remember what happened but couldn't. She had brief flashbacks of a battle in the digital world but that was it.

Mimi then saw a blue haired boy running towards her. It was Joe! She was so pleased to see him alive. She began to run towards him. Suddenly Joe was running in front of her and pushing her out of the way. Mimi looked up to see a piece of a building crumble and fall on top of Joe.

Mimi frantically began to move the pieces of ruble off of Joe. His limp body was now laying in front of her. Tears were rolling down her face as she shook Joe.

"Joe! Joe!" Mimi began to scream. She was crying uncontrollably now. "Please don't leave me!" Joe opened his eyes for a brief second and then closed them again. Mimi was screaming uncontrollably now because she knew there was nothing she could do to save him. Joe was dead!

* * *

><p>Joe and the other digidestined were all sitting in Joe's living room. Suddenly they heard screaming from Joe's bedroom. Joe got up and ran to his room as fast as possible.<p>

"Mimi" was all Joe thought as he opened the door.

_End of Chapter 5_


	7. Chapter 6: Tensions Arise

Chapter 6: Tensions Arise

-Joe's Apartment-

Joe ran over to the bedside. Mimi was tossing and turning in her was screaming out for Joe, like something terrible was happening. Joe gently shook her trying to awaken her from her nightmare.

"Mimi, Mimi I'm here now. Please wake up."

Mimi slowly began to open her eyes. When she saw Joe standing in front of her, she threw her arms around him and began to cry. Joe was shocked by this reaction.

"Joe I was so scared. I thought I had lost you for good this time!" Joe kissed her forehead.

"Mimi it was only a dream! I'm never going to leave!" Joe said and looked into her brown eyes. He began to wipe away her tears. "I promise you that!"

Mimi looked into his blue eyes. They were so filled with kindness that she couldn't help but believe him even though she knew that promise was almost impossible. She leaned in and kissed him.

Mimi got out of Joe's bed and followed him out to the living room where all the other digidestined where waiting for them. Everyone was glad to see that she was alright. Sora, Kari and Yolei ran up and hugged her. Mimi hadn't seen the younger digidestined except TK and Kari in three years. It was so nice to be all together as a big group again.

After a few minutes of catching up Tai called everyone's attention back to why they were all together again.

"Everyone I'm so glad to see you all once again. I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances but it seems like once again we need to save our world and the digital world. I don't know what's going to happen but I do know we must fight till the end!"

Everyone nodded to show that they agreed with Tai.

* * *

><p>-Digital World-<p>

At the same time all the Digidestined were meeting chaos broke out in the Digital World. The whole digital world was being reconfigured like during the time of the Dark Masters.

Digimon were trying to escape this evil in threat. Somehow in the reconfiguration of the digital world the portal to the real world was opened. Countless numbers of digimon were flewing through the gate only to reek havoc in the real world.

Gennai watched the chaos and signed. He quickly went into the house and began an email to Izzy

_Izzy trouble in di_g_ital world! Please help! If the digital world is destroyed your world will be next!  
><em>

He sent the email. This was going to be the toughest battle of the digidestineds lives. For once Gennai was not sure if they had the power to defeat this growing darkness but he knew they would fit to the very end. They were their last hope!

* * *

><p>-Back at Joe's apartment-<p>

Well Tai was giving his speech to everyone Izzy was on his laptop analyzing data. Digiports all over the world were opening and closing at alarming rates. What was worse was digimon were coming through them. Well Izzy was trying to solve this puzzling mystery Gennai's email popped up.

"Everyone I just received an email from Gennai!"

Everyone became silent as they listened to Izzy as he read out Gennai's message. _"Izzy trouble in digital world! Please help! If the digital world is destroyed your world is next!"_

No one spoke for a few minutes. They all sat in silence as they processed the news of saving the world yet again. Finally Davis spoke up. "Hey guys what are we waiting for lets go to the Digital World!"

"Davis, its not that simple. We need to first make a plan, we can't just rush in. We don't even know what we're up against!" Izzy said to Davis sternly.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Davis screamed back. Tensions were rising now between the digidestined. Everyone began yelling at each other, fighting about what the team should be doing next.

Everyone was getting more and more frustrated until TK screamed "Quiet!"

Everyone was shocked by this. TK was always so patient and considerate to others. However, when it comes to the powers of darkness TK will stop at nothing to stop it.

"Arguing will get us no where. We need to all calm down, listen to each other and then decided from there." Once TK was done he sat back down.

Matt and Tai both stood up saying they agreed with TK. They had no sooner got reorganized than when the phone began to ring.

_bring...bring...bring_

Mrs. Kido answered the phone. She chatted for a bit and nodded before calling Mimi.

"Mimi, its your mother she wants to speak with you."

"Alright" Mimi got up from meeting. Mrs. Kido handed her the phone.

"Hello mom"

"Mimi, I've been trying to get a hold of you for 2 hours now! Where have you been?"

"Sorry mom something urgent came up."

"Oh never mind that. Your father and I want you home. Joe is fine now so we bought you a ticket for the 10 am flight tomorrow morning."

"But mom, I can't leave! Something really important has come up! I can't let the others down."

"I don't care Mimi! We want you home for the New Year!"

"I'm not leaving! I'll come home when everything is sorted out."

"Mimi Tachikawa if you do not come tomorrow I will never let you go to Japan again!"

Mimi sighed because she knew her mother was serious.

"Alright mom, I'll see you soon."

"Bye honey"

"Bye mom" Mimi put down the phone. She was so upset with her parents. She thought they would trust her more. She walked back towards the group who were just finishing up.

"Alright so its decided we will all go to the digital world tomorrow. If we find its too dangerous we will return." Everyone except Mimi nodded in agreement. Joe looked up and noticed Mimi looked a little sad.

"What's wrong Meems?"

"My parents want me to go home."

"Well I knew you couldn't stay here forever. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning at 10."

"WHAT?" Everyone was surprised by this news. With Mimi leaving how were they suppose to save the digital world? They were the strongest when the whole team was together.

_End of Chapter 6_


	8. Chapter 7: The Return of Darkness

Quick note: I just want to say thanks to everyone that has read this so far. So this chapter is going to start once Mimi is back home in New York. Don't want to give too much away. Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 7: The Return of Darkness

-New York City-

The bright sunlight shining through her window woke her up. Mimi lay in bed for a few minutes before getting up. It was her second day being back home in New York and she wasn't very happy about it. She felt like she was letting the rest of the team down somehow by being half away across the world.

"Mimi, honey are you awake?"

"Yes mom." Mimi had hardly spoken to her parents. She was so upset that they made her come home. Her schoolwork was more important to them than saving the world. Didn't they understand if the world was destroyed there would be no school! Mimi sighed and started to get dressed.

"Mimi would you like a cinnamon bun? I just baked them."

"Yes please." The only good thing about being home was mom's baking. The smell of freshly baked cinnamon buns came into Mimi's room. Mimi's stomach started to growl. She was so hungry.

Mimi walked out of her room and took a seat at the table. Her mom placed the cinnamon bun in front of her. Mimi began eating. She always ate when she was upset.

Her father looked up from his newspaper. "Is something wrong Mimi? Did Joe break your heart or something?" Mimi's father looked like he was about to go fit something or someone if they hurt her.

"No dad, Joe and I are great." Mimi said and smiled.

"Alright, tell Joe I say hi then." Her father went back to reading his paper. Mimi sighed. Even after all the digimon attacks that had happened over the last 7 years her parents were still clueless. Mimi got up from the table and headed back to her room.

"Mimi where are you going? You're going to be late for school."

"I forgot something in my room, mom! I'll leave in a couple seconds." Mimi quickly opened the door of her room and grabbed her digivice and laptop. She had a feeling something was going to go wrong today.

* * *

><p>-Odaiba-<p>

All the digidestined except for Joe were gathered at Tai and Kari's house.

"Where can Joe be?" Tai muttered to himself. It wasn't like Joe to be late. Just then the door burst open and Joe came running in.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Class went late." Joe blurted out between breathes. Everyone just smiled at him. They were just glad he could make it in time.

"Alright now that everyone is accounted for, lets go to the digital world." Everyone nodded. Izzy placed his laptop on the table and the gate to the digital world was opened. A flash of light appeared and all the digidestined were sucked into the computer.

All the digidestined landed in a small heap on top of each other.

"Even after all these years we couldn't find a more comfortable way to land." Matt muttered to himself as he got up, rubbing his head.

The digidestined got up and looked around the digital world. They all gasped at once. The world they knew was no more. The forest and cities were destroyed. The ocean had grown and now was covering most of the digital world. Also there were no digimon in sight.

"This is horrible." Kari whispered. Everyone was silent. Finally Izzy broke the silence.

"I know this is a shock and it's horrible but we can't just stand around here. We must go find Gennai." Everyone agreed to this and began walking in the direction they believe Gennai's house was. Nothing was certain anymore because of the new changes.

After an hour of walking the group finally arrived at the gates of Gennai's house. The doors were shut so Izzy walked towards them and began to knock. When no one answered Tai and Davis began to bang on the doors screaming for Gennai.

"Gennai! Gennai! It's us let us in!" They both screamed. Izzy was trying to get them to quiet down because they didn't know what was lurking around. Suddenly, the doors opened.

The digidestined looked at each other and walked inside. Joe was the last to step through. Behind him he could hear the doors shut tightly. They all began to look around the courtyard. Gennai's house looked the same but where was he?

TK saw something move in the corner. He turned around to get a better look but it was gone now. He knew something was very wrong. He sense the power of darkness.

Just then a group of digimon emerged. They were their digimon. The digidestined ran up and hunged their digimon. They were so glad they were safe. Palmon loomed back since Mimi wasn't with them. Joe while hugging Gomamon noticed this and walked up towards her.

"Palmon are you alright?"

"Mimi didn't come." The plant digimon looked down at the ground, clearly upset. Joe placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Palmon you're her best friend. She wanted to come but her parents made her go back to America." Palmon looked up and smiled.

"Really?"

"Really, Palmon. Until she is able to come Gomamon and I will watch over you."

Just a few meters away Izzy was reuniting with his digimon Tentomon.

"Tentomon where's Gennai?"

"Follow me." Tentomon began to fly towards the house and Izzy followed. The rest of group and their digidestined got up and followed. Inside the house they saw Gennai in the corner looked over books. He looked up when heard the digidestined enter.

"Digidestined I'm so glad you are here. As you can see the digital world is in chaos and you are the only ones that can save it."

"We know that Gennai but what are we up against?" Izzy asked.

"The powers of darkness are growing stronger. He has returned. He has broken the seal by tapping into the dreams of one with a pure heart." Everyone was confused by these words.

"Who has broken the seal? Who has returned Gennai?" Izzy asked looking concerned now.

"Daemon." Everyone gasped

* * *

><p>-New York City-<p>

Mimi was sitting in class and for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes open today. She wanted to sleep but she knew she had to stay awake though she could no longer fight it. Mimi placed her head down on the table and fell into a deep sleep.

_Dream_

Mimi found herself back at the same cold, dark beach as before. This place gave her the creeps. She wanted to go home but didn't know how. Midst was beginning to close in around her.

Mimi began to feel the presence of something else around her. This thing was dark though and extremely powerful. Mimi tried to run away from the beach but she couldn't move. Something was holding her in place. Suddenly, a light began to shine from within her it was her heart. This light began to grow and shot up through the midst.

Mimi looked up and saw that a portal was beginning to open in the sky. She gasped as she saw the digital world emerge above her. She suddenly heard laugh, one that chilled her bones.

"Haha, I'm free at last!" A figure emerged from the water and flew up towards the portal and disappeared. Mimi watched horrified. The portal began to close.

"Wait'" Mimi cried. She wanted to escape this land.

"Joe, Palmon, anyone come save me!" She screamed as the portal closed. Darkness once again set in around her as she stood all alone on the beach of the Dark Ocean.

_End of Chapter 7_


	9. Chapter 8: The Darkness is Revealed

Chapter 8: The Darkness is Revealed

-The Digital World-

The digidestined were all sitting inside Gennai's house trying to figure out their next move when Gennai walked in with a worried look on his face. "Follow me everyone." The digidestined all got up and followed Gennai outside to the courtyard.

They all gasped as they looked up and saw that the sky was turning black. Only moments before it had been a perfectly clear day. A low evil laugh broke the silence. It was a laugh that chilled everyone's bones. Suddenly, the sky of the digital world began to tare apart. The Dark Ocean began to appear in the sky.

Kari and Ken both shuttered at this awful place. A figure began to emerge from the dark ocean. It was Daemon! He looked more powerful than the last time the digidestin had fought him.

"I have returned! I will finally get my revenge on those foolish children that thought they could trap me in the Dark Ocean!" Daemon flew off. He didn't seem to realize that the digidestined were already in the digital world.

The gate to the Dark Ocean began to close. Joe thought he heard a cry for help coming from this evil place. It sounded like Mimi! He broke away from the group. He had to find a way to get Mimi out of the Dark Ocean.

"Joe come back!" He ignored the screams from the others behind him. Mimi was in danger! The portal was closing quickly, he had to find away to get through it. Joe saw a near by tree and thought if he could only climb up it he could reach the portal.

Suddenly, out of no where Gomamon came and tackled Joe. Joe looked up and saw the portal close. Tears began to roll down his face.

"Why did you do that Gomamon?"

"You were going to hurt yourself. I have to protect you no matter what."

"You don't understand Gomamon, Mimi's trapped in the Dark Ocean!"

"Oh...I'm sorry Joe" Gomamon looked down at his paws. Joe looked down at his digimon he knew he had hurt Gomamon's feelings by yelling at him.

"It's alright Gomamon. You didn't know." Gomamon looked up at Joe and then jumped into his arms. They hugged. The others had now cot up to Joe and Gomamon.

"What's wrong with you Joe?" Tai began to scream. Sora tried to calm him down but he just pushed her aside. "We're suppose to be a team! How can we be one if you go off and do stupid stunts like that!" Tai's hands were in fists now.

"I'm sorry Tai and everyone else. It's just I thought I heard Mimi calling for my help from the Dark Ocean." Everyone fell silent even Tai. Palmon broke the silence "I heard her too Joe."

Everyone stood there silently for a few moments until Sora spoke up. "There is no point in just sitting around we have to save her?"

"How? The gate is closed." Joe looked up at the sky sadly.

"Ken aren't you able to open a gate to the Dark Ocean using your D3?" Matt asked.

"I was before, I can try though." Ken pointed his D3 up at the sky and began to concentrate. Everyone was counting on him but he just didn't have the same darkness stored up inside of him as before.

"Well?" Joe asked Ken curiously. He was hoping the Dark Ocean would appear in the sky once again any moment now.

"I'm sorry. I can no longer open the gate." Ken looked down at his feet ashamed that he had let everyone down. Joe walked up to him and placed his hand on Ken's shoulder. "That's alright. We'll find another way."

They headed back towards Gennai's to see what they could found out about the Dark Ocean.

* * *

><p>-The Dark Ocean-<p>

Mimi looked up at the sky where the portal to the digital world had been just moments before hand. She felt so alone and helpless. Daemon was able to use her to open the portal! Was she going to be stuck her forever?

"No, I'll find a way out!" Mimi thought to herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes. No matter how long it took she was going to get back home and help stop Daemon.

She thought of her parents who would be so worried. Then the other digidestin who would have to face Daemon without her. Mimi knew they wouldn't be able to win because they were the strongest as a team. Finally Mimi thought of Joe the man she had loved ever since her first adventure to the digital world all those years ago. A tear fell as she thought of how she would never see him again.

"No" Mimi thought to herself. She couldn't let Daemon win and she certainly couldn't live life without Joe! She loved him to much and this love was giving her hope!

Mimi looked up at the sky and yelled "You can't keep here forever! You will never win Daemon!" Suddenly, the same mysterious glow as before began to shine again. A beam of light shot up to the sky.

A portal began to open. Mimi's feet began to lift off the ground. She looked down and watched as the Dark Ocean grew smaller and smaller. Soon it could no longer be seen because of the great layer of midst that lay atop it. Mimi passed through the portal and it closed behind her.

Sarah shook Mimi frantically. The brown hair beauty was fast asleep and she needed to wake up quickly. Sarah stood there looked at her friend trying to think of how to wake her. Sarah grabbed her water bottle and splashed some water onto Mimi's face. She began to stir.

Mimi looked up at her friend. "What was that for Sarah?"

"Sorry Mimi but we have to go monsters are in the school!" Mimi jumped up at the word of monsters. Could it be that Daemon was already unleashing his attack on the real world. She looked down at her digivice it was glowing frantically.

"Mimi lets go!" Sarah got up and started to walk quickly towards the nearest exist. Mimi didn't move, instead she began to take out her laptop. "Please let the gate be opened." Mimi thought to herself.

After a few moments of typing the gate to the digital world appeared before her. The gate was opened! Mimi held her digivice up to the computer screen as a white light shot forward sucking her into the computer.

Mimi landed with a thud on the forest floor. She was back in the digital world. She took out her digivice and picked up a faint signal. It was the others! Mimi began to follow it as she knew the only way to stop Daemon was with the power of teamwork!

_End of Chapter 8_


	10. Chapter 9: The Digidestin reunited

Chapter 9: Digidestin reunited

-The Digital World-

The digital world was nothing like she had remembered. The digital world Mimi remembered was one were she could find her way around no problem. The sights surrounding her now were unfamiliar and she found herself constantly looking down at her digivice.

"Ugg, I'm getting no where at this rate." Mimi sighed. She had been walking for hours and she was no closer to finding the others. It was beginning to get dark out. She had to make a decision quickly either to keep going or turn back.

"Turning back is not an option. The others need me." Mimi thought to herself. She quickly took out her digivice once again and began to follow the signal that lead her in the direction of the others.

It was getting darker and darker by the minute. Mimi was beginning to get scared as she had never been all alone at night in the digital world before. She quickly pulled out her digivice as it was a source of light. The signal was much stronger now, she was close to the others.

Mimi sighed in relief. She wouldn't have to spend the night all alone. The digiworld espically this unfamiliar one would not be fun to spend the night alone in.

Mimi began to quicken her steps. The darkness was setting in around her. Even the shadows were beginning to look creepy as the setting sun cast its glow around the forest. Some strange digimon could jump out at her at any moment and she would be done for. Palmon was not with her and neither was Joe! She needed to reach the others fast.

The wind began to blow through the leaves making Mimi's senses to tingle. The shadows looked like strange digimon now and Mimi suspected something to jump out at her anytime now! She was scared now as the last of the sun's light disappeared from the forest. The sun had set. Mimi was now surrounded by began to run letting her digivice guide her.

She could see a faint light up a head. At first Mimi thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her but as she drew nearer she realized it was Gennai's house! Her pace quickened for she had finally found the others!

* * *

><p>-Gennai's house-<p>

The digidestin all sat around the table enjoying their meal but Joe was consumed in his own thoughts. Mimi was stuck in the Dark Ocean and he couldn't save her! He had failed her! He had broken his promise to protect her!

Gomamon noticed Joe in the corner and walked over. Gomamon thought he could use some cheering up to get his mind off of Mimi.

"What's wrong Joe?" no answer. Joe didn't feel like talking but Gomamon wasn't going to give up that easily.

"JOE!" Joe looked up at Gomamon. So did everyone else. The seal-like digimon just smiled at his partner but Joe did not smile back.

"What do you want Gomamon?" Joe was clearly upset with his digimon partner.

"You seemed so down, so I wanted to cheer you." Gomamon smiled but Joe looked away.

"I'm not really in the mood right now Gomamon!" Joe yelled louder than he intended to at his digimon.

Gomamon backed away from Joe. Tears forming in his eyes and runs off. "Wait Gomamon! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Joe calls out to his digimon but Gomamon was already out of the room. Joe got up from his corner and walks out of the house to the courtyard.

The courtyard was dark but the sound of splashing water attracts Joe's attention towards the pond. He walks over to the pond to find his digimon swimming around in the water.

"Gomamon" Joe called out but there is no answer.

"Gomamon I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I've been really worried about Mimi and when you came up you caught be me off guard." Silence still.

Joe sighed, he was about to get up to return to the house when suddenly Gomamon jumped out of the water towards him.

"Joe I could never stay mad at you!" The two friends were hugging and laughing now. The rustle of the leaves caught Gomamon's attention. Someone or something was coming towards the house.

"Joe get behind me. Something is coming." Joe obeyed his digimon and the two waited to see what would emerge from the forest. Gomamon ready to attack in order to protect Joe but to their surprise it was Mimi!

"MIMI!" Joe runs over to his girlfriend and picking her up. He gave her a kiss. He was so glad to see her but was shocked at the same time.

"How'd you escape the Dark Ocean? Are you alright?" Joe was asking her so many questions but Mimi couldn't focus on any of them. All she wanted was sleep for she was so tired. It had been a long, eventful day.

"Joe I'll answer all your questions later but right now I'm exhausted!" She gave him a small smile.

"That's alright Meems, I'm just glad your safe!" Joe kisses her forehead before taking her hand leading her towards the house and the others.

_End of Chapter 9_

_Sorry it took so long for this chapter. The last 2 months have been crazy with finishing up high school and what not. Now its summer and I promise the next chapter will not take as long!_


	11. Chapter 10: A Sincere Love

Chapter 1: A Sincere Love

-Gennai's house-

When Mimi walked inside Gennai's house with Joe everyone ran towards her. They were all so glad to see her and were curious to how she escaped the Dark Ocean. However, Mimi was exhausted and wasn't really in the mood to tell her story at that moment.

Joe knew she was tired and told everyone she needed rest. Besides it was getting late and everyone needed a fresh start if they were going to take on Daemon!

Joe lead Mimi across the house to a quiet room. A nice cozy bed awaited her inside.

Joe knew that Mimi had gone through a lot today. Her eyes were still slightly red and puffy from crying. Her hair was a mess. Her clothes were dirty and torn in places but Joe didn't care. He was glad she was safe. To him she was still the most beautiful in the world. She didn't have to look perfect in order to be beautiful in his eyes. Her looks were a bonus but they didn't matter that much to Joe. To him it was her pure, sincere heart that made her beautiful. That's why he loved her!

Joe let go of Mimi's hand and was walking away when she called back to him.

"Joe wait." He stopped and looked back at her. Her chocolate brown eyes were so beautiful, he could just gaze into them all night long. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He was shocked.

"What was that for Meems?"

"For saving me"

Joe moved his gaze from her eyes and directed it down at his feet. He felt like he had failed her and broken his promise. He hadn't saved her because he didn't know how to reach the Dark Ocean. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as grew more and more angry at himself.

"I don't understand." He sobbed out between tears. The hot tears stung his cold cheeks. He wanted to run away from Mimi. He didn't want to her to see him like this. He was a mess.

Joe was about to run off but Mimi grabbed him tight, wrapping her arms around his waist. He was so surprised but just did the same. The two of them just stood there wrapped in each others arms for awhile. Neither of them moving or saying a word.

"I wish I could just stay in his arms forever." Mimi thought to herself. Only in Joe's arms did she feel safe and protected. She felt like nothing would ever be able to hurt her again. She hated seeing him in this state. He was a mess and all because of her. Just a little bit longer of holding him. This was the only way she could think of to make him feel better. She had made him worry and now he felt like he didn't keep his promise. But he had!

Mimi looked up at Joe who was no longer crying but was still avoiding her gaze.

"Joe you didn't break your promise to protect me" Mimi let go of Joe's waist in order to move his head so that their eyes meet once again.

"I did though! I couldn't prevent you from getting pulled into the Dark Ocean and what's worse is that I couldn't go in after you!" He looked back down at his feet clearly still upset with himself.

"Joe there was no way you could have stopped me from going to the Dark Ocean. As for coming in after me you wouldn't have wanted..."

"Yes I would have wanted to." Joe suddenly blurted out cutting Mimi off. "TK was able to go in after Kari. He was able to save the woman he loved! He didn't fail her!" Joe banged his fist against the wall.

"Joe may not have been able to come in after me like TK but you saved me none the less. It's because of you that I managed to escape. It was your love that allowed the portal to open again!"

"Really?"

"Really!" Mimi walked over to him and gave him a kiss. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling back at her. That is what she wanted to see him smile was again. She loved his smile.

"Meems being around you makes me the happiest man alive!" Joe said while kissing his girlfriends forehead.

"Awww you're so sweet but I'm the lucky one."

"How come darling?"

"Because I have you!" The two of them just smiled and kissed again. At this moment they had forgotten all about the peril they were in. Daemon was forgotten and so was how exhausted they both were. They had each other and that was all that mattered. The matter of saving the world could wait until morning for tonight the two young lovers had only each other on their minds.

_End of Chapter 10_

_Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to take a break unfolding plot of Daemon taking his revenge on the Digidestin. I wanted to bring the story back to Joe and Mimi's love for each other because that's what this story is all about. Once again I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to comment.  
><em>


	12. Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

-Gennai's House-

Light was pouring through the open window and falling onto Mimi's face. She began to stir. When she finally opened her eyes she did not realize where she was at first. "Where am I?" Mimi thought to herself.

Mimi got up and walked towards the window. The bedroom overlooked the courtyard; there she saw Gomamon swimming around the pond. Suddenly yesterday's events came flooding back to her.

Being trapped in the Dark Ocean. Daemon using her to escape and was now out for revenge! What were they going to do?

She felt horrible that Daemon was able to use her so easily. She felt like this whole mess was her fault. She didn't want to fight. She never did. She could not bare to see her friends get hurt.

Mimi heard footsteps behind her which interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to see Joe carrying a tray of food. The sight of food made her realize how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning!

Joe places the tray of food down on a table and walks towards Mimi. He wrapped his arms around her waist and says "Good morning beautiful. I hope you had a good rest." Mimi just smiled and then kissed him on the cheek before replying. "I had a wonderful rest dear but right now I'm starving."

Joe smiled and let go of Mimi. He walked over to where he had left the tray of food and picked it up once again. He began to lead Mimi out of house and into the courtyard. Mimi was wondering where he was taking her when Joe finally stopped beneath a beautiful cherry blossom tree. The flowers were in full bloom and made for a beautiful sight which took Mimi's breath away.

She hadn't seen a cherry blossom tree like this since she had left Japan. It was one of the things she missed about it besides her friends.

Joe took off his sweater and motioned for Mimi to sit down on top of it. He was such a gentleman. She smiled as he sat down next to her. It was so nice to be alone again epically with everything that was going on at the moment.

"This is so romantic Joe! What do you have to eat?"

"There's some eggs, rice and a bit of fish." He smiled

"Awwww Joe you remembered my favorite breakfast! Did you make it all yourself?"

"Oh course I did and no I got Matt to help a bit."

Mimi smiled at Joe to show him that it was alright that he asked for help. She then grabbed a bowl of rice and a pair of chop sticks and began to eat. The food was delicious and brought back memories of their first adventure to the digital world.

She quickly finished her rice and began to take some more when a blast from the forest brought them back to the peril at hand.

"What was that?" Mimi was getting scared now. Even after all the battles she had fought along side the others she still didn't like the idea of fighting.

"Meem's get behind me!" Mimi quickly obeyed Joe's orders. Suddenly another blast occurred this time much closer to the house. Something was coming towards them. Joe grabbed Mimi's hand and ran towards the house. The blasts were getting closer and closer now. Tai was yelling at Joe and Mimi to reach the house quicker.

The blasts were right outside the gates of Gennai's house when the two lovers finally ran through the door. Tai quickly shut the door and placed furniture against it to reinforce it.

The three quickly walked to the library where the rest of the digidestin and their digimon awaited. Gennai was also with them.

"Digidestin the time has come for you to save both worlds once again. Daemon is going to be like no other digimon you have faced before. The power of darkness is strong in him but you must remain strong..."

Suddenly the sound of the door bursting open got everyone's attention. Hundreds of Bakemon lead by Phatomon were streaming in now.

"Are you guys ready for the battle of our lives?" Tai looked at the digidestin sitting around him, they all nodded. Everyone turned to their digimon and said "Digivolve!"

The digidestin waited with their digimon for the first of the Bakemon. No matter how many came through the door all of them new they had to fight till the end.

The first of the Bakemon come rushing in. Angewomon flies in front of the group "Heaven's Charm"

All the Bakemon urned to data. "Is that all of them?" Sora asked

"That was too easy." Tai replied "Daemon must have more up his sleeve."

"Your right boy. Seems like you actually have some brains underneath that big hair of yours." The digidestin looked in the direction of the voice to see Phantomon emerge from the shadows.

"Phantomon go tell your master to give up now! We've already destroyed his army!" Tai shouted. Phantomon just laughed in reply which took all the digidestin by surprise.

"If you think that is Lord Daemon's army I take back what I said about you having brains. The Bakemon are just mindless digimon that the master is using to drain your strength. His real army you have met before in Japan three years ago."

Suddenly three other digimon emerged from the shadows. The digidestined gasped when they saw SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon.

"Sorry we can't stick around and chat but we have a world to conquer!" Phantomon snears at the digidestin.

"You'll never get away with this!" Joe shouted surprising everyone especially himself. Phantomon flies towards him. "What did you say boy?" Sickle pointed at his face.

"I said you'll never get away with this! Also you'll never win!" Phantomon raised his sickle ready to attack. Joe braced himself but the attack never came." Phantomon was leaving with the other digimon.

He turned back though saying "You are lucky boy but next time you won't be! Your end is near!" With that he disappeared along with the others.

The digidestin all sat there quietly for a few moments before Joe spoke up face again "I think its time we return home." Everyone nodded in agreement.

They said their final goodbyes to Gennai before going through the portal.

In Tai and Kari's bedroom the computer screen lit up before dumping all the digidestin onto the floor in a heap. They were all relived to be back home but new the battle was only just beginning.

_End of Chapter 11_


	13. Chapter 12: A Sacrifice?

Chapter 12: A Sacrifice?

-Kamiya Apartment-

The computer screen suddenly lit up and with a flash of white light the digidestined landed on the floor with a thud. They all groaned from the hard landing. "Seriously we need to figure out a way so that we don't all land on top of each other!" Yolei moaned seeing as she was at the bottom of the pile.

The sudden loud thud brought Mrs. Kamiya running towards her children's bedroom. She was surprised to see the heap of teens on the floor.

"Taichi and Hikari Kamiya explain yourselves!" Tai and Kari looked at each other. They were amazed by how upset their mother was. She only used their full names when she was angry.

"Well I'm waiting. You're father and I have been worried sick." Mrs. Kamiya had a stern look on her face and had her arms crossed.

"Well ummmm you see mom" Tai began to stammer out. He never had trouble explaining himself before especially when it came to matters involving the digital world. Why start now!

"So we see you're busy right now Tai. We'll be leaving now." Matt said. He had the others began to get up to leave but Mrs. Kamiya blocked the doorway.

"Not so fast Yamato! No one is leaving. All your parents have been worried sick. I'm going to guess your disappearance has something to do with the digital world because everyone here is a digidestin. I'm calling all your parents. They'll be here shortly but I just mad cookies so feel free to help your selves." Her frown now changed to smile.

The digidestin all cringed at the thought of Mrs. Kamiya's baking skills. It was a well known fact that she was a horrible cook but they ate a bit to be nice.

The group emerged from the bedroom and found the tray of what they supposed to be cookies sitting on the counter. You couldn't really tell what they were because of there odd shape and color. "Help yourselves to the cookies. I'll be off calling your parents if anyone needs me."

"We need to make a plan." Tai said

"You think we don't already know that Tai." Matt said

Tensions in the room were raising as they knew time was precious. Tai and Matt were now arguing about what was the best move to make.

"Quiet!" Joe yelled he was always the sensible one.

"Arguing will get us no where. Izzy can you try to locate Daemon and his army. In the meantime we should all try to relax."

Mimi smiled, she loved how Joe was always so sensible and reliable.

Mrs. Kamiya returned a few minutes later. "All your parents will be over in an hour..." She stopped mid sentence with a terrified look on her face.

"Mom what's wrong?" Kari asked with concern

"D-d-digimon on the balcony." All the digidestined turned around to see gave them a devilish smile.

"We'll take care of her. Gotamon are you ready?"

"Ready!" The cat like digimon responded.

_Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon_

The angel digimon and the nightmare soldier starred at each other before LadyDevimon spoke "Well blondie we meet again." She then came at Angewomon. "Evil Wing"

Angewomon flew in front of the digidestined, blocking the attack. She quickly flew out of the apartment to protect the others from LadyDevimon's wrath.

"Kari follow Angewomon and LadyDevimon!"

"TK you and Patamon follow my sister and protect her."

"Right Tai!" TK and Kari ran out. Joe turned on the tv after they left. "This just in, monsters have been spotted all over the city. We advice you to remain indoors as they are dangerous."

The remaining digidestined split off into 2 groups. One to take on SkullSatamon and the other MarineDevimon. "Meet om front of the Tokyo Tower when the digimon are defeated. Then we'll all go after Daemon together."

Mrs. Kamiya remained quiet throughout this process but stopped them before they left. "I know you have to go but please come back safely." She put her face into her hands and began to cry softely. Tai walked up to his mother and hugged her. "Mom it'll be alright. We'll be back before dinner, you'll see."

* * *

><p>- The streets of Odaiba-<p>

LadyDevimon and Angewomon were flying at each other. They were throwing attack after attack at one another. They were equally matched.

The attacks that missed each other hit turn by buildings. Ruble was falling down to the street below. People were running away trying to escape the digimon atack. TK and Kari had a hard time fighting the crowd. They were trying to get closer to the digimon not away like everyone else. They made sure to never lose sight of either LadyDevimon or Angewomon.

Kari turned to TK with concern. "TK she's stronger than before."

TK turned to his flying guinea pig like digimon "Patamon ready?" Patamon nodded to agreement.

_Patamon digivolve to Angemon_

Angemon flew up towards the battle to help his counter part.

LadyDevimon took a hold of Angewomon's long blonde hair and began to spin her around. She let go suddenly which sent Angewomon flying into a near by building. She laughed. "There's no one here to save you this time blondie." She began to laugh again but stopped when she heard "Hand of Fate."

Angemon's attack sent her spiraling downwards. He then proceeded to fly towards Angewomon.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks to you. Now let me at that witch!" The two angel digimon flew downwards to where LadyDevimon lay unaware that she still had one devilish scheme left.

/

Kari watched in horror as LadyDevimon sent Angewomon flying into a building. She could no longer see Angewomon through all the dust. She was so glad TK was with her because she wasn't certain if her and Angewomon could win this fight alone. Also having TK by her side calmed her nerves and made her feel safe.

Both her and TK shouted with joy when Angemon's "Hand of fate" sent LadyDevimon plummeting towards earth. They thought this battle was pretty much won to their surprise through the clouds of dust they saw LadyDevimon come towards them.

"Kari get behind me!" TK barked and Kari quickly obeyed for LadyDevimon drew closer and closer. They made sure not to make and sudden movements but they slowly began to back away.

LadyDevimon could sense their fear and attacked. "Evil Wing!"

"TK get down!" Kari screamed as she jumped on top of him which knocked them both to the ground. LadyDevimon's attack whizzed over their heads. However, there was no time to run away now. TK grabbed Kari protecting her as much as he could with his own body. They braced themselves for the attack but it never came.

They looked up and saw Angemon standing in front of them. The angel digimon was not moving. LadyDevimon gave them a devilish smile as she pulled a large black spike which was her Black Wing attack out of Angemon.

TK stared in disbelief as Angemon stood there gasping for a few seconds before falling to the ground. He dedigivolved back to Patamon.

LadyDevimon kicked Patamon who lay at her feet and turned her attention back towards TK and Kari. "Now that pretty boy is gone and blondie has run away there's no one left to save you."

TK stood up with his fists clenched and tears streaming down his face. He was furious. He looked to where Patamon lay in a heap and then back at LadyDevimon. "You witch!"

LadyDevimon flew at him grabbing him by the neck. "What did you call me? Doesn't matter now because there's no one left to save you." She began to laugh and was about to stab TK with her Black Wing attack but suddenly dropped him. Kari rushed to TK's side as he greatfully sucked in air. Kari looked up to see Angewomon.

"Heaven's Charm" The large beam of light shaped like a cross came at LadyDevimon which instantly turned her data.

Once TK had enough air he ran towards Patamon. He began to gently shake the digimon but there was no response. Tears began to fill his eyes once again. Kari walked over to comfort him.

"TK" A sweet little voice said faintly. TK looked down to his arms to see Patamon weakly smiling back at him.

"Patamon I thought I'd lost you again!"

"It'll take more than the likes of her to get rid of me!" The two best friends were now smiling and laughing. Kari smiled in relief and pulled out her D-Terminal. Yolei had just sent her a message.

"TK we have to meet the others at the base of Tokyo Tower." TK nodded. He placed Patamon on top of his head and walked towards his girlfriend. When he reached Kari he grabbed her hand. They slowly began to make their way towards the others and the fight of their lives.

_End of Chapter 12_

_Hey everyone sorry I was hoping to get this chapter out sooner but I ran into some writers block. So I decided to make this chapter one about Takari. I promise I'll return to Jyoumi for the next and maybe I'll throw in a few Taiora moments as well. Only a few more chapters left until the end.  
><em>


	14. Chapter 13: The End is Near

Chapter 13: The End is Near

-New York City-

"Dear come quickly!" Keisuke Tachikawa come running to the couch where his was watching the news.

"Breaking news! This just in monsters are appearing all over the world but mostly in Tokyo, Japan." The news reporter was at the harbor where the battle between the digidestin and Marinedevimon was taking place. Suddenly, Lilymon a pink fairy-like digimon flew across the tv screen.

"Did you see that Satoe?" Mr. Tachikawa looked at his wife to see if she had noticed Lilymon as well.

She was quiet a few moments before she spoke. "Yes Keisuke I did. That's the digi...monster thing that's always around our Mimi!"

"Satoe I know where to look for our daughter now." Satoe Tachikawa nodded at her husband's words.

The couple quickly got up and headed to their bedroom to begin packing. They were going to Japan, the place they had left all those years ago to escape digimon attacks in hopes of finding their daughter.

* * *

><p>-Odaiba, Japan-<p>

Outside the Kamiya's apartment building the remaining digidestin split off into their separate groups. The newer digidestin with Izzy to guide them and the remaining original in the other.

"Remember we are meeting at the base of Tokyo Tower afterwards." Everyone nodded and Tai turned to Davis. "Davis you've been the leader of the digidestin before so I don't have to tell you what to do. Just don't do anything reckless." Davis just stood there speakless.

"I'll keep him in shape Tai. You don't have to worry about Davis messing up the fate of the world." Yolei smiled and everyone laughed at her joke before they parted.

* * *

><p>-Tokyo Bay-<p>

Crowds of people were running and screaming trying to escape the giant squid like monster. It was destroying everything in its path. The digidestin tried to fight their way through to the harbor but with no luck.

"There's has to be an easier way." Mimi whined

"Leave everything up to Biyomon and I." Sora said before the two of them run into a near by alley.

_Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon _

_"_Everyone climb on!"

Birdramon took off and flew over the mass crowds of people fleeing the harbor. The sight of Birdramon caused more panic as people began to scream and push harder to escape the new monster.

Mimi was unusually quiet the entire ride as she had a sinking feeling her nightmare was coming true. However, these thoughts were quickly interrupted by Tai.

"Alright everyone we need to finish this quickly. Marinedevimon is not our main enemy Daemon is. Our digimon still need strength to fight him afterwards."

Joe turned to Gomamon and without speaking a word they understood each other.

_Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon_

Ikkakumon turned towards the enemy and shot.

_ Harpoon Torpedo._ The attack was a direct hit but when the smoke cleared they realized it had no effect. Marinedevimon came towards Ikkakumon.

"Haha that tickles. You call that an attack you giant fir bag." Marinedevimon wrapped his tenticles around Ikkakumon and dragged both of them beneath the waves.

"Ikkakumion no!" Joe watched helplessly from the shore.

"I have to help him." Joe was about to jump in the bay but Mimi stopped him. Her eyes were beginning to form in her eyes. "Joe don't go. I can't bare to almost lose you again." He kissed her lips gently before speaking. "You know I have to help Ikkakumon and I promise nothing will happen to me. I love you Mimi and I'll come back to you." With these words he jumped into the bay and began to swim towards the battle.

_Palmon digivolve to Togemon_

"Togemon let that ugly squid digimon have it!"

_Needle Spray. _Millions of sharp needles began to fly into the air but none were able to reach Marinedevimon.

"We have to get closer" Sora said.

"Alright Matt and I will get ours to warp digivolve"

"Tai no! You guys should save your strength for Daemon. Mimi and I will go help Joe out."

"Sora I can't let you go alone. I love you." She smiled at Tai before kissing him. "I'll be alright, I have Birdramon to protect me"

He nodded before releasing her from his grip.

_Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon_

_Togemon digivolve to Lilymon_

Sora and Mimi climbed onto Garudamon's back. Lilymon flew besides them as they made their way towards where they last saw Marinedevimon and Ikkakumon.

/

Joe hated to leave Mimi and make her worry but he had to help Ikkakumon. The water was cold but his body quickly got use to it. He had gotten stronger and healthier since his first adventure in the digital world. He had begun to work out to impress Mimi but it was really paying off now. His powerful strokes were bringing him closer to his dear friend in danger.

Half way across the bay Joe heard a faint _needle spray. _Quickly he dove under the water and began to swim faster to avoid Togemon's attack. He could hear the splash behind him as tiny sharp needles hit the water.

/

Mimi was frantically searching for Joe in the water. She prayed none of Togemon's needle spray had hit him. She couldn't bare to almost lose him again, she just had to find him. Lilymon was looking as well.

"Mimi look!" Lilymon cried

Mimi looked down and saw Joe. Her heart leapt for Joe. Garudamon moved down towards the water, Mimi and Sora lifted him out.

"We have to warm him up quickly!" Mimi was so worried as Joe was beginning to make the color of his hair. Sora pulled a blanket out but she knew it wouldn't be good enough for long.

Ikkakumon and MarineDevimon emerged from beneath the waves. Joe had just enough strength left for Ikkakumon to digivolve before going unconious in Mimi's arms.

_Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon_

Zudomon was stronger than MarineDevimon now. He began to drive the other digimon towards the shoreline, Lilymon and Garudamon followed. _Hammer Boomerang_. Zudomon's hammer hit their enemy making him unaware for a few seconds. That was all the time the digidestin needed to win this battle.

"Everyone together now!"

_Vulcan's Hammer_

_Wing Blade  
><em>

_Flower Cannon  
><em>

The three attacks combined together and spirled towards MarineDevimon. It hit the evil digimon turning him into millions of pieces of data.

Everyone headed back to shore and waited for Joe to come to. Mimi had secretly packed spared clothes for him so Matt and Tai changed him into the dry pair. It did not take long after that for him to wake up. When his eyes finally opened he was surronded by realived faces.

"Joe you had us scared!" His digimon partner, Gomamon said before jumping in his arms

"I'm sorry everyone!" Joe was looking at Mimi who was beginning to cry. "I'm sorry Meems. Please don't cry!"

"Oh Joe!" Mimi said before hugging him tightly. "I was so worried I was gonna lose you. Never do that again!"

"I promise Mimi!" They kissed while everyone got ready to head towards Tokyo Tower and their battle with Daemon.

_End of Chapter 13_

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me almost a year to update. I've just been so busy with finishing my first year of university. I promise it won't take so long for me to update next time. Only a few more chapters to go and then the end! Thanks to everyone who's been following this story<p> 


	15. Chapter 14: All Hope is Lost?

Chapter 14: All Hope is Lost?

-Tokyo Tower-

Daemon watched from the top of Tokyo Tower as one by one his shadow army feel. The digidestined where making their way towards him now.

A slow smile began to form on his face. Those horrible children were finally going to pay for trapping him in the Dark Ocean. A low chuckle escaped his mouth has he thought of those pathetic "digidestined" who believed so strongly that they could defeat him. For he had a secret power they did not realize. His long years of suffering and torment in the Dark Ocean had led him to learn to feed off of fear and hopelessness.

Daemon could sense the city of Tokyo's fear now. It was fueling his strength, he was unstoppable now. Those foolish children would not beat him this time. He had underestimated their power 3 years ago but not again...

"Master?" The sound of Phantomon emerging from the shadows interrupted the demon lord's thoughts.

This better be important Phantomon.

"It is master. It is. How are we going to destroy the digidestined if they can destroy our shadow army so easily? Also make the blue-haired boy suffer for he is..."

"Silence!" Daemon was not going to allow Phantomon to finish. "How dare you question my authority? How dare you question my power? Since when is it our army. I am the demon lord not you!"

"Yes master! I didn't mean it like that..."

"As for making the blue-haired boy suffer, I will but first year will suffer his fate for your incompetence."

Daemon stepped towards the phantom like digimon preparing to attack.

"No master. I am sorry! I am your loyal servant!" Phantomon blurted out as he began to sink back into the shadows. However, he never made it as Daemon unleashed his Evil Inferno attack. Phantomon was no more.

Daemon turned from the spot where Phantomon was standing just moments before and returned to his thoughts of revenge.

To his delight he could see the digidestined gathering as a group once again at the foot of the Tokyo Tower.

"Lets go pay them a visit and show them what true power is made of." Daemon thought to himself as he began to descend from the peak of the tower.

* * *

><p>-Base of Tokyo Tower-<p>

TK and Kari were the first to arrive at Tokyo Tower. They kept a keen eye for the others as well as any more Daemon's minions. A thick fog was beginning to set in and the sky began to grow dark.

"I do not like this." Gatomon said "The powers of darkness are growing the stronger around the tower."

Kari looked down at her cat like digimon and smiled

"Why are you smiling Kari?" Gatomon was so confused by her partner's reaction

"Remember what Azulongmon told us all those years ago? Where there's light you'll always have darkness as well."

"And the stronger the light, the deeper the darkness will be." TK added in after his girlfriend

Suddenly Gatomon's ears stood up. "Quiet! I hear something."

TK and Kari began to sink back into the midst as they saw figures moving towards them in two different directions. Just when Patamon and Gatomon where about to attack the other digidestin appeared.

The three groups stared at one another for a second before bursting out with laughter.

"I thought you guys were Daemon's mindless army for a second." Davis said between laughter.

"So did we" saidd TK

The digidestined laughter was short lived as evil laughter that chilled you to the bone arose. The digidestined looked up to see Daemon descending through the mist towards them.

"Foolish children. Don't underestimate my power. I will not be defeated so easily this time."

"Yea well we defeated you before we can do it again. Back to the Dark Ocean for you." Davis sneered back

"Foolish boy the Dark Ocean no longer has any power over me but I who control it." Daemon laughed at the stunned looks of the Digidestined

"That's impossible. One cannot control the powers of darkness. The powers of darkness controls its victim." Ken said

"That's enough chatting, lets fight!" Davis yelled and everyone nodded in agreement.

_Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon_

_Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon  
><em>

_Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon  
><em>

_Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon  
><em>

_Palmon digivolve to Togemon  
><em>

_Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon  
><em>

_Patamon digivolve to Angemon  
><em>

_Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon  
><em>

_Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon  
><em>

_Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon  
><em>

_Armadiillomon digivolve to Ankylomon  
><em>

_Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon  
><em>

"Give up now Daemon! You're outnumbered!" Davis sneered

"Foolish boy! If you think sheer numbers is what you require to defeat me I have greatful over estimated you all these years!" With these words Daemon flew high into the sky and used his Chaos Flare attack. The area surrounding Tokyo Tower was now reduced to ruble.

"Everyone attack!" Tai shouted

"Terra Force"

"Ice Wolf Claw"

"Meteor Wing"

"Electro Shocker"

"Needle Spray"

"Harpoon Torpedo"

"Hand of Fate"

"Heaven's Charm"

"X-Laser"

"Blast Rings"

"Tail Hammer"

"Spiking Strike"

The twelve attacks joined together into one and went spiraling up towards Daemon. The impact threw Daemon back into a near by building. A thick cloud of dust was created.

"Yes we got him!" Davis shouted

"I wouldn't celebrate yet, look." Joe pointed out. The dust parted to reveal Daemon laughing.

"That tickled."

"That's impossible!" Izzy said while typing away at his computer. "The power of all our Digimon's attacks should have turned him to data."

"Foolish children! Your mere attacks do not have the power to defeat me for you see I am the master of all darkness. I grow stronger as people's fear grow and right now this city is full of it!"

"You're wrong because where's there's darkness there's light as well!" TK shouted back

Daemon just began to laugh. "Digidestin I know all about you. I have studied you from the Dark Ocean to learn how I might defeat you. To seal my victory I must banish the barer of light for then darkness will triumph. Also the one that poses a pure heart for she has the power to seal my power. Finally the one that trusts in love for I know without it all other things are useless."

With these words Daemon lifted Mimi, Sora, Kari and there digimon out of the group. A portal opened in the sky revealing the Dark Ocean."

"NO!" Cried Joe, Tai and TK as they tried to save their girlfriends but it was too late already for they had already past out of arms reach. The three girls past through the portal and it closed.

"HAHAHA my victory is now certain! For without light, sincerity and love the Digidestin are powerless!"

_End of Chapter 14_

Decided to leave everyone with a cliffhanger ending to keep everyone on their toes until the next chapter. Only 2 more chapters left until I finish Sorrow and Love! Hope you are all enjoying up to this point.


End file.
